


Bundle

by teacupofhoneybees



Series: Bundle [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoneybees/pseuds/teacupofhoneybees
Summary: A series of one-shots of M!UB holding their first child. Chapter one is Adam, chapter two is Mason, chapter three is Felix, and chapter four is Nate.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Felix Hauville, Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Bundle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913128
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

-ADAM-

Adam was sure that if he were human, he would have rubbed his palm raw with worry. It didn’t matter how far away they placed him, he could hear Dinah’s shouts as if she were right next to him. Her begging for it to be over. It triggered everything in him that told him to run to her side and stop whatever was happening to her, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t even allowed to be in the room. He could only settle for worry and beating himself up over how he had done this to her.

“Do you think if I stepped on it that it would stop from tapping like that or do you think he would launch me? You know what, it’s a gamble I’m willing to take.” Adam vaguely heard Felix say, followed by the shuffling of him getting up.

Nate also got up on that, talked Felix into not taking that gamble, and walked over to Adam, a firm and grounding hand landing on his shoulder. It made Adam realize how tense he was, how hunched his shoulders had become. 

Sympathy was in Nate’s gaze and voice as he said. “You might want to stop tapping your foot like that, old friend. You might break the tile... and maybe the foundation underneath the tile even.”

Adam hadn’t even realized he had been tapping his foot at all. He immediately put a stop to it. 

“I apologize,” Adam quickly said, knowing that if he were in their shoes the sound would have annoyed him.

“No apologies needed! We can hear the severe, overwhelming pain the detective is in giving birth to your child just as well as you can. Can’t blame you for being antsy, she sounds like she’s dying in there.”

“Felix,” Nate sighed, “I know you think you’re helping, but you aren’t helping.”

“Is the comradery not comforting?” Felix asked.

“No, not the way you’re using it.”

Adam had to admit that the banter did make him want to smile a bit and it was a bit comforting. Casual. Normal. 

He was sitting in a room with his team- Nate standing by for comfort and to ease tension, Felix there to potentially cause tension (but mostly to support and make the situation lighter), and Mason smoking in the corner who was there to show support in his own way by just being present. 

None of the Unit Bravo was allowed to be in the room while the detective delivered. The Agency was even very particular about who would be allowed to attend the detective because of their blood. And... potentially the baby’s blood. 

Adam had to swallow a gulp of worry at that. 

“Think our two leaders will produce a hybrid?” Felix asked excitedly.

Adam felt like he swallowed a rock at that.

“Felix,” Nate warned.

“I don’t care as long as it doesn’t start ordering me around straight out of the detective’s-” 

“Mason-”

Mason was rescued from whatever scathing scolding he was going to receive by the sound of a loud scream from the detective, followed shortly after by the sound of a baby’s cry. 

Relief and anxiety made an interesting cocktail within him. The want to vomit made him feel very human in that moment and he wanted to rush to the room and confirm with his own eyes that everything was okay and everyone was healthy... but he must wait until Elidor came to retrieve him. All he could do was focus on the two heartbeats he had known so well.

“Congratulations,” Nate said with genuine joy to Adam.

“Strong lungs.” Was all Mason had to say in congratulations as he winced at the sounds he could hear better than the rest of them.

“So what do we call you? What will you go by? Don’t tell me father because that’s so stiff and boring... so you. Will it be papa? Dad? Daddy-”

Adam slightly heard Mason choke at the last name, but the list ended at that as Elidor walked into the room to retrieve Adam. 

Felix started to tag along before Mason grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him. 

“Please send a message when we can come meet the baby. Just uh... don’t send it to me. Mason and Felix will be at the ready. And try not to forget in your joy, we also want to meet the newest addition to our family.”

Felix looked like an eager puppy while Mason looked considerably less enthused by seeing a child but gave a nod anyways. 

Adam kept pace with Elidor walking to the room where Dinah was, but it took every ounce of his patience to not use his speed to get there in a heartbeat to see the situation himself.

“Everything went well, I’m assuming?” he asked, feeling the uncomfortable need to converse to calm nerves that wouldn’t calm no matter what he did. 

“Yes, she did well and the baby is healthy. We will have to wait on the results for the blood, of course.”

“Of course.” 

And that’s where the conversation died.

When they finally made it to the door, Elidor murmured a “congratulations” as let Adam enter alone.

The smells of blood and childbirth lingered in the room, maybe only noticeable to him and his heightened senses, as he zeroed in on Dinah and the baby immediately. 

Dinah was pale, sweaty with exertion, and her hair was a mess. Adam had never seen a more beautiful and strong person in his 900+ years of living. In her arms was a tiny bundle with soft breathing and a tiny little heartbeat. It was the kind of sight you fall in love with and want to paint a picture of to remember forever. It was the kind of sight that took a strong man and made him weak in the knees. 

“Don’t just stand there and stare, I’ll start blushing. Come see your son,” Dinah said with a small smile. 

Adam sort of wished she would blush a bit to give her just a little bit of color and not look so ghostly. He would never say that aloud. 

As Adam approached, Dinah shifted positions to meet him and it immediately set off every alarm he had. Her grimace at the effort and movement sliced through him worse than a sword could have. But... he would not be overbearing. He would not order her around. She knew her limits and he must trust them. 

Meeting her halfway, he peered at the baby in her arms and felt like all the air he technically didn’t need leave him. The baby had his blonde hair, hardly visible in its sparsity and he wondered, when the baby grew to open it’s eyes more, if it would have his icy green eyes or Dinah’s dark ones. The pink skin radiated heat that was so comforting, so alive.

Dinah made the move to hand the baby to Adam and he quickly took a half step back.

“I-I don’t know if I should. He seems very... breakable.” 

She chuckled a bit, wincing as she did it. “He is very breakable, but I’m not about to let you go his whole life with you never touching him because you’re scared. You can be soft and you know how to be gentle. Now take your son and I can get some rest.”

Well, he couldn’t very well argue with a woman who birthed a whole person out.

He had never held a baby before and Dinah had to sit him down and coach him. There was a startling amount of things you had to worry about just to hold an infant that added to Adam’s fears, but the second his son was in his arms the fears were whisked away and he was charmed beyond belief. He felt so incredibly... whole. He felt different than the man he was two seconds ago, how was that?

“There you go. How do you feel? Isn’t he cute? Don’t you just love him?”

“I feel like a father, considering half of his genetics are yours of course he is cute, and I loved him long ago. It did not start just now.”

“Well, no, I get that but the feelings are stronger now that he’s actually here, right?”

“Yes,” he agreed softly, never lifting his gaze from the child as he and Dinah spoke.

He listened to her light footsteps as she eased her way back into bed with a groan.

“You know I’m never going to do this to you again with all the screams, groans, grimaces, and winces I have seen and heard today.”

“I think that’s quite out of your hands and quite over the top, my love. Some people have like eight children and function just fine. What if one day he comes to you, puppy-eyed, and says he wants a sibling, hm?”

“... that’s a problem I will have to face later. Much later. Also I can deal with puppy-eyed looks. Ask Felix.”

“Sure, sure,” Dinah responded non-committedly and not an even a little bit convinced. 

After almost no time of lying on the bed, her breath and heartbeat slowed into rest. 

With Dinah and his son both asleep, Adam could revel in the silent comfort of their alive, healthy, human sounds that plagued him with unsettlement Dinah’s whole pregnancy and delivery. He could finally assess the human that he and Dinah had made together. 

He stroked the baby’s hair. Soft. 

He ran a thumb over the baby’s tiny, puffy cheek. Soft. 

He moved the blanket bundled around his son. Soft. 

He looked at his son’s that reacted with a very strong grip around his finger, Adam’s lips couldn’t help smile. 

Soft.


	2. Mason

Mason squeezed his eyes closed as if that would dim the sound of Dinah’s screams in the room he sat on the floor outside of. 

They tried to get him to wait on the other side of the building with the rest of his unit, but he refused. They told him he was a risk to her and the baby if he lost control. It was absurd. Annoying. Insulting. 

Smart.

But Mason refused to leave and he would like to see someone try and get him to. He agreed to not be in the room, but he needed as close to that as he could. Women die in childbirth. Complications happened. Hard calls have to be made. 

He’d be damned if he stayed as far away as the agency would like knowing all that. If something were to happen to Dinah, he would be there to do whatever it took to keep her alive. To keep her with him. He didn’t care what the agency had to say when it came to her. 

He let the sounds of her screams settle into guilt... as it always did when she was met with any discomfort. This was all his fault. She would laugh at him every time, saying that it took two to tango and they happened to tango a lot. But he had a lot of guilt about... all of it. 

Mason remembers when he started to pick up on something being off. Dinah didn’t have a “liar” setting. She would look at him so often, her heart racing and not in the way he liked. She would be quiet, distant. It was like being with an ice figure and Mason wasn’t accustomed to that with her. She was always so happy, so cheery, so... everything he wasn’t. Everything he was shocked to find he adored.

When the truth of it came to light he... didn’t react well. At all. He rarely felt shameful, but there was no other way to feel when he reflected on it. 

They were surrounded by people all the time at the agency or at the station, signs of the living all around. It was only when he was walking the detective home one night, taking the scenic route as they had before, that he stopped dead in his tracks. 

He heard the soft beating that followed Dinah everywhere.

“Mason?” he heard her ask as she turned to him.

At least he thought he heard her. He wasn’t sure. He kind of felt like passing out. 

“Are you pregnant?” 

“What? I-”

“Are you?” he asked a second time, breathlessly. 

“Yes.” she responded, the weight of the truth she’d been hiding in each word.

No, no, no, no, no. This couldn’t be happening. They had been careful, hadn’t they? Hadn’t they? The life they lived, the jobs they had, he struggled with guaranteeing her safety, let alone a child.   
No, no, no, no, no.  
The weight of both their lives felt like a cement block around his ankle and he was swimming in the river with it. 

Warm, familiar hands wrapped around his forearms, bringing him back to the here and now. Dark green eyes looked at his in the comforting way they always had.

“I was going to tell you, okay? I just... was trying to figure out the right way how to. I... I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t want to lie. I know this is a surprise, I was surprised to but... I’m keeping it. I want it.”

He was barely listening. 

He took her hands in his, something he rarely did. “I need to go. I need time. I need-”

“It’s okay. I understand.” she said. 

Reading her eyes he could see she understand in the warm ways that she always had... but he could also see the the warm hope she had that everything would maybe go the way she wanted. Everything would be okay. It was the same exact look she had in her eyes when early in their relationship she knew what they were but hoped he would see them as more. 

And he left.

Mason spent a quiet night in the middle of no where stargazing, the only disturbances being Nate blowing up his phone. Mason did what he could to quell the mother hen of a man. Nate, of course, knew of Dinah’s condition, they were close. She had confided in Nate, as her closest friend in UB, not only for her own panic but how to ease Mason’s. She knew Nate would support her immediately... as Mason should have. That Nate would be excited for her... as Mason should have. 

It made him sick with regret and guilt. With an odd type of jealousy that he couldn’t be anyone but who he was. 

Mason returned the next day. He couldn’t very well disappear for days and he wouldn’t want to do that to Dinah. It wouldn’t be good for her... for them. He wished he could convey everything he thought to her in pretty words the way Nate would. He wish he could roll with the punches and take responsibility the way Adam would. He wish he could be excited with Dinah the way Felix would be. 

He would try to accustom himself to the idea of them instead of just her. His best try.

But he couldn’t change who he was and he knows Dinah would never ask it of him. Despite all odds, she stood by him and fell in love with him. He would stand by her the only way he knew how to... which was just to make sure he was there and that she was taken care of and okay. That they were he reminded himself. They.

And so they pregnancy went. Dinah continued working, Dinah and Tina would squawk about how excited they were to do all kinds of activities with a baby, Felix and Nate would jump in sometimes, Adam would insist that the heighten their attempts to protect the detective, Dinah would be ill in the mornings (the smell making Mason ill in solidarity), when her feet would swell and ache Mason would use his talented fingers to ease it away, and so on and so forth. Until today. 

A shout and a baby’s cry brought Mason back to the here and now and he could have toppled over in pain with all of the smells and noises assaulting him. 

But then it was silent. 

Panic set in.

To hell with the plan to wait for Elidor. Mason would deal with the repercussions to his actions later.

Mason burst into the room, in the back of his mind hoping that the door hinges stayed in tact, and couldn’t care about anything else in the room but Dinah. The only love he’s ever known. 

She’s was clammy, deathly pale, her eyes were closed, her blood on the bedding, blood on the floor, and... oh, god, he couldn’t tell if she was even breathing with all the noise in the room. Where was her heartbeat, where was her heartbeat, where was-

“Specialist agen-”

“Leave him be. If he were going to kill her, he would have by now. Mason, she’s fine. Just exhausted. Everything went well and I would like for you not to cause a scene.” Elidor said to him calmly as he dealing with something. 

No, not something. The child. Their child.

He would leave them to it. He would be of no help there.

He moved Dinah’s sweat-soaked hair out of her face, his hand cupping her cheek to try and put some warmth back into it. He wanted her to open her eyes and look at him the way she always did. He wanted to say something not at all appropriate to get her skin to turn pink in the way he had adored. He wanted to pretend that her body were never burdened with anything. 

A nurse appeared at his side and he stiffened. Wanted her to get away from Dinah... but he saw her hold a bundle of blankets in her hands. A moving bundle. 

“Would you like to hold your daughter?” she asked with an expectant smile. 

“No.” he answered harsher than he meant to. “I... I’ve never held a kid before I wouldn’t know how to.”

With a cheery “I’ll show you!” he was quickly the one now holding the child. His child. His daughter.

And it was one of the few things in his lifetimes that made him want to cry. He wondered how he entered this room and couldn’t care less about her. How he went nine months treating her like some kind of parasite. 

He never wanted this. Any of this. He never wanted to be on human protecting duty, he never wanted to have confusing emotions for the detective, he never wanted to be in love, he never wanted a child, but now that he had all of that... well, it made him weak in the knees with emotion. This enviable life he had. These blessings bestowed upon him. 

It was more than a man, mortal or not, could take.

The baby had tufts of Mason’s hair, the detective’s milky skin, and splattered on that skin were a myriad of freckles just like Mason’s. He wanted to know what kind of eyes she had, what type of sounds she’d make, he wanted... he shocked himself in all the things he wanted. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re about to critique the child I just spent nine months making and hours trying to push out.” he heard Dinah say, now awake again. 

“I don’t think I could even if I wanted to... she’s...” he choked on however he was going to finish that sentence. 

Looking at Dinah, the shock was plain for him to see. It annoyed him a little, but he shouldn’t be surprised. This was not who he was ten minutes ago. Everything had changed.

Mason stood with the baby, enamored by her really, while the room was cleaned up and the sheets changed. Dinah was helped into the bathroom where she had to put on a funny little diaper, but Mason valiantly fought the urge to poke fun or comment. 

Once all was settled, Dinah laid back down, exhaustion still apparent on her face no matter how she tried to cover it, and patted the spot in the hospital bed where there was enough room for Mason.

“Let me have a turn with the baby, you’re hogging all the fun.”

Mason delicately handed his daughter over to her like she were the most expensive porcelain doll money could by. He was surprised by the reluctance he felt in the act. 

Slowly he eased himself into the bed with her, wrapping himself around her in any way he could. Reveling in the two heartbeats he knew so well. That everything was okay. That everyone was healthy. That this life was his. 

Peppering kisses over the detective’s neck, he allowed the detective to grab his hand and drag it towards their child where tiny fingers wrapped around his large one. Mason lost himself in the moment. He didn’t know sounds, smells, sights. 

He only knew contentment.

Tranquility.

Change.


	3. Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first big thing since (hopefully) getting over my writer's block so I hope you like it!! :)

This was unfair, unjust, and undeniably a cruel and unusual punishment. 

Admittedly, Felix was not the most patient person in the world, he never pretended to be, but come on. 

“Felix, chill out, I feel like your excitement is rubbing on me and not in the good wa-”

“Mason, please, there is a child being born as we speak can you please not be grotesque for just one day?” Nate said, cutting Mason off while looking like he was in pain. 

“How could you not be excited? Or antsy? I barely had the strength to wait, like, nine months to meet the little guy. It wasn’t easy and now that the day is finally here... Well I don’t have it in me to contain myself much longer.”

At Felix’s verbalization of exactly what he was thinking, the impatience only got worse. They are now upgrading from fidgeting to pacing. 

“Aaaaaand,” Felix continued,” we’re getting a new member of our family today! A little mini detective. Show some enthusiasm, you perpetual grump.” 

“Have you considered that your child will be just like you and not the detective?” Adam asked from the place Felix deemed Adam’s “broody spot”. 

“First of all, it’s not my child, it’s our child. Second of all... uh... not really. It’s a lot cuter to think of them as a little detective, don’t you think? All freckly, shy, and cute? Oh, and the natural ability to just get a rise out of our dear leader too. Can’t forget that. It has to be a recessive gene, I would think.”

Adam visibly tensed.

Smoke plumed from where Mason sat. 

“You and the detective mixed together in the form of a child will no doubt be the thing of Adam’s worst nightmares before they even learn how to crawl.”

“No more smoking inside, Mason, that’s an order.” Adam interjected, clearly avoiding the topic of how much the little family would team up against him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Just like when we got the news that the detective was pregnant. I figured I would take advantage of this moment since she’s preoccupied and not here waddling around.” 

Oh. Oh no. Felix forgot about how the waddling would cease once the child was out into the world and he would genuinely miss it. 

There was something about the detective waddling around, heavy with his child, that was so captivating and endearing that Felix could have fallen in love with the detective all over again. Even without her being actively being there, the imagery of the memory was enough to make his heart so full that he could burst.

Nobody ever warned him about how deadly and cute the waddling would be. Like an arrow from cupid’s bow shot right through his heart. 

Felix couldn’t count how many times he had looked at Unit Bravo and the detective and just marveled. Was a third party to everything around him like he weren’t involved so he could just... bask in it. Nate was constantly reading baby books and was always at the ready to help the oh so swollen detective ease into a comfortable sitting position. Adam was making direct orders to ensure that the baby’s health would not be at risk in or out of the womb and was personally baby-proofing their living spaces to make sure it happened. Even Mason was following the strict new rules to a “T”, even the smoking ones, and could be persuaded to rub the detective’s aching feet rather easily. Especially when Dinah asked sweetly. Mason would moan and groan about it the whole time, but he did it nonetheless. 

Felix was there being the designated crier. He soaked up all the hormonal breaking points that the detective was supposed to have as the pregnant one. 

Even now, Felix could feel his eyes watering when he thought about his amazing life. This life of people who chose him. A place where he belonged and was accepted no matter what. Where love and loyalty was so certain, nobody ever had to question if it were there. You just knew. 

Felix felt so... blessed that he was able to give all of this to his child. This life that they were constantly building and adding on to. This type of life where you felt chosen- no questions asked. 

Felix interrupted whatever conversation the rest of his unit was having with a sniffle and a “I’m just so happy I have all of you and for all of you to be here” leaking out from his inner monologue. 

Mason scoffed, but it was one of his friendly ones that roughly translated to “duh”, Nate placed a reassuring hand on Felix’s shoulder that translated to “Where else would we be?”, and Adam had that stern look that translated to “We will always be together so why bother saying unnecessary things?”. 

Anything Felix might have said was wiped out of his mind as soon as he heard the shrill sound of a cry. 

Tears shoved to the wayside, Felix broke out into a massive grin and was about to make his way to the door if it weren’t for Nate’s hand still on Felix’s shoulder. 

“We really ought to wait for Elidor. He wouldn’t be please if you rushed in and-”

“Elidor loves me. What’s the worst that could happen if I show up just a teensy bit early?”

“You won’t win this one, Nate, just let him go.” Mason said from round two of his detective-free smoking opportunity. “We’ll wait to be summoned like the good, rule-abiding agents we are.” 

It was showtime. 

Felix did what he did best, go fast. He rushed to the room where the detective and their newborn was. 

...He did slow down as soon as he saw Elidor already standing outside the door, as if waiting for Felix, with his arms crossed and a disapproving look upon his face. 

“I knew you wouldn’t listen.”

Oof... to be caught immediately was a hit to the pride. Felix resorted to puppy eyes to get out of a lecture. 

“You know those never work on me. You’re lucky that I hold the detective in high esteem and that you just became a father. As congratulations, I will not berate you and let you go in and see the detective. The smell of her blood lingers... but I trust you.”

Felix almost hugged him, but definitely thought better of it before acting upon it. 

Entering the room, Felix zeroed in on the detective holding the tiniest little bundle that he felt like could not have caused how large she had gotten. She was enraptured in what was in the blanket, cooing and making little kissy faces, that Felix took the moment to secretly snap a picture of the sight that left him breathless. 

She was not allowed to know he had that or she would make him delete it. 

Dinah was sweaty, red, exhausted, had dried streaks of tears trailing down her face, hair an absolute mess, beautiful, amazing, strong, and impossibly his. 

He practically skipped to her side. 

“Hello, love of my life.” he said cheerily, encouraged by her giggling, as he pressed a kiss to her damp cheek. 

He looked into the bundle as he said: “Hello, love of my life #2.”

This baby was all Felix. Dark skin and a surprising amount of what was definitely Felix’s dark, coiled hair. Not a freckle to be seen and Felix had to hope that when the baby would open their eyes that the detective would be somewhere in there. 

Luckily the detective couldn’t question if the baby was even hers. 

“Well, isn’t he cute?” Dinah asked expectedly. “He looks just like his dad already.”

“Are you saying you think I’m cute?”

“Felix- I literally, and actively, made a child with you. I don’t think whether I think you’re attractive or not can be questioned.. Now please compliment the human I worked very hard on to make.”

“He is unbelievably cute, I’m a big fan of your work, but I was hoping for a freckle or two.”

“I’ll take a 4/5 star rating. I don’t think babies are usually born with freckles, so technically we’ll say you gave my work a perfect rating. And, who knows, maybe he’ll have a whole constellation across his face someday.”

Felix adored the sound of that. God, he loved just the idea of there being a “someday”. He just... he just....

Dinah reached to swipe under his eyes, confidently holding their baby in one arm. 

“Oh... my poor love... you know it breaks my heart to see you cry like this. Even if they’re happy tears. And I do hope those are happy tears.”

He didn’t even realize he had been crying. What a mess he had become and the rest of their lives hadn’t even started. This was literally the first moments of day one. 

“Of course they’re happy tears. God, what an amazing life we’re living. What an amazing world this is. What an amazing family I have. What an amazing love I’ve found...” 

And Felix went on like that for as long as she allowed him to. 

Felix was not a patient man, but when he looked at Dinah, their child, and he family he had found he wished that forever would slow down. That the days would never have an end. 

That he could enjoy this life that chose him for longer than even forever allowed.


End file.
